


A Realistic Fanfiction

by LHemlinger99, Shawnee_Styles97



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, More tags later..., Realistic, fan fiction, idk - Freeform, life?, one direction - Freeform, uhmm short teen overweight teen?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHemlinger99/pseuds/LHemlinger99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawnee_Styles97/pseuds/Shawnee_Styles97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy and Addison come from very different places but have very similar problems. Read on to see how these two college students change each others lives.<br/>One Direction comes in later in the story, I'm not going to rush into putting them in. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Let's take a look at our characters, shall we?

First off we have little Missy Vine. Missy is an eighteen year old girl with brilliant green eyes and caramel brown hair. She is quite short for her age at 5 feet and people don't seem to want to let her forget about it. Missy has two younger siblings, Brandon at age 5 and Kenzie at 7, and her parents are divorced. Being at the age she is, Missy drifts between her parents, Andy and Annie, while her siblings are split in two. Missy is currently going to college to fulfill her dream of being a elementary school teacher.

And secondly we have adoptee, Addison George. Addison is an overweight 19 year old girl with strawberry blonde hair and misty grey eyes. She stands at 5 feet 6 inches and weighs 250 pounds. Addison had never really had a family until she was adopted by Katherine and Richard Avery at the young age of 14. She currently has 3 younger siblings, Daniella who is 4, Jason at age 12, and the oldest Adam is 17 years old. All three siblings treat Addison as if they were a real family. Addison is currently going to college to fulfill her dream of being a RN.

 

 

Sorry there isn't much to it yet but we just want to know if you guys like it before we post.

Please leave a comment and let us know if we should continue to post updates on here. If you like our story feel free to leave kudos. (:


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S NOT DONE!

"Hey! Don't you think you're in the wrong school Shorty?" A group of kids started laughing at the dumb comment. Missy just ignored them and kept walking. She got these kind of comments all the time. She's heard the same comments since 6th grade. All because she's shorter than most people her age. She's in college now and hates that people can be so immature about something she couldn't help.

When she finally got back to her dorm room she dropped her bag on the floor, and fell face first on her bed. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was crawl under her blankets and sleep for 100 days. College was harder than she thought it'd be, but she wasn't giving up. Not this time. She didn't hear the door open and feel the bed dip beside her. 

"Long day?" Addison, her room mate, asked while rubbing her back. Missy turned her head so she could see her friend. She nodded her head and sighed. 

"You have no idea. I just want to sleep and never wake up, I'm so tired." Missy said closing her eyes. 

She felt Addison get up and walk to the other side of their small room. They had been room mates since they both started college. They quickly became friends even though they are two completely different people. They were the perfect friends. They had their fights  


End file.
